


Dirty Little Secret

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Moaning, Not Explicit because there's no actual sex scene, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: When Kaede leaves her phone on, Rantarou gets curious to find out what she's listening. And what he finds is pretty... surprising





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been forever since I last wrote something. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Rantarou just sat there, looking at Kaede’s sleeping face. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He glanced at the right earphone plucked into her ear, while the left one was hung out and fell right next to her. The earphone jack was plugged into her phone, which was still left on, and the music player was still playing. Then, he got curious and tried to check what she was listening to. He plucked the left earphone to his ear, expecting to hear some classical music, only to hear his own voice instead. 

_ "Hey sweetie, I appreciate that you always do your best everyday, but don't forget to take a rest too! Love you~” _

_ "Kaede sweetheart, don't forget to take care and be happy, I'll be waiting for you at home~” _

_ "Just remember I'll be cooking your favorite food for dinner tonight~” _

_ "Kaede, you there? This place is really deserted and it's even more lonely here without you…” _

Rantarou smiled at hearing his own recorded words. He did sound pretty… soothing there, no wonder Kaede loved hearing his voice all the time. On top of that, he was also kinda happy that she had her own way to stay connected with him despite both of them lacking quality time to be together. He was about to fall asleep from hearing his own voice… 

Until he heard himself moaning and gasping.

_ "It feels… so warm… so tight… inside you…” _

_ "I'll be gentle… I promise…” _

_ "God, you're so… Ahh…” _

And then Rantarou completely lost it, his face turned redder than a tomato.  _ She recorded these too?!  _

Kaede then woke up and sat on the bed to realize her left earphone wasn't in her own ear, it was in Rantarou's instead. And his flustered face meant he heard the whole thing…

"Waaaaah…!!!” Kaede whined as she panicked and snatched the earphone from Rantarou. “Y-You heard that, didn't you?!"

Rantarou was dumbfounded at her reaction while still not having recovered from his reaction to what he just heard.

“Y-You're gonna kinkshame me for this, aren't you…?” Kaede asked him, shivering. “I-I mean… I recorded how you sound during sex without your consent, so… Y-You're mad at me, aren't you…?”

Rantarou didn't say anything.

“It's just that… you know whenever I say ‘I miss you’, it's… Yeah, most of the time I mean it as I miss having you by my side. But… sometimes I also miss you… in the way I'm craving to make love with you, so I just… imagine myself having sex with you while listening to your voice…” Kaede tried to explain the whole thing, covering her flustered face. “Do you think I'm… gross?”

“Honestly…?” Rantarou tried to answer her, still feeling awkward. “I don't think you're gross at all.”

“You don't think so?”

“Nope,” Rantarou replied, trying to hide his blush. “Well, I was kinda embarrassed at first when hearing my own lewd sounds, but I also kinda find it… satisfying…”

“S-Satisfying…?”

“Yeah… I'm honestly satisfied that you want me as much as I want you… I just find it adorable that you recorded my voice so you can listen to it when you miss me.”

“E-Even the lewd part…?”

“Yep. Even the lewd part,” Rantarou smiled and patted Kaede's head, causing the latter to blush. “We've been dating for over 2 years now, so I'm pretty much aware of your sex drive. I mean it's obviously better than you cheating on me with other people…”

“Ha ha ha, I guess you're not wrong about it…” Kaede sheepishly giggled.

Rantarou also giggled until it slowly faded out, and then his hands cupped Kaede's face. “If you want me to tell you the truth, I'm… actually kinda turned on myself…”

Kaede's sheepish giggle changed into a sensual one, as Rantarou's lips gently touched hers and she returned his kiss. A kiss that started off slow and sweet then heated up as they both opened their mouths and let their tongue exploring each other's mouths. Rantarou then lifted Kaede and let her sit on his lap. Meanwhile Kaede was getting wet herself, so she also wrapped her legs around him and started grinding her groin against his hard member underneath his pants.

After their makeout session, they both broke their kiss to take a breath, also looking at each other's hot and bothered faces. “Anyway…” Kaede murmured. “Can I record our special moment right now…?”

Rantarou smirked at her, and then he leaned to her ear and whispered, “Yes please…”

Kaede squirmed in pleasure, and then she pressed the record button in the voice recorder in her phone. After she put her phone aside, they both then started their own intimate moment to be recorded as their dirty little secret together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanna Continue Silenced Nightingale But College Is A Thing So RIP


End file.
